There is Always a Way Out
by Lady FoxFire
Summary: Welcome to another Character X is a Veela and Harry has to marry him but with a twist. Warning: Not a happy ending. No slash in this fic
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** There is Always a Way Out

**Author:** Lady FoxFire

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warning:** Death, Not a Pro-Hermione or Ginny fic. Ron has a brain

**Summary:** Welcome to another Character X is a Veela and Harry has to marry him but with a twist. Warning: Not a happy ending

**Disclaimer: ** Nope. Sorry I don't own the Harry Potter series. In fact I don't own all the books either. And you can forget about the movies. I mean did you see the horrible werewolf in the 3rd movies? It looked like a dog with mange not like a werewolf!

**Bad Author Notes:** I tried to read Book 6 but the first section of it disgusted me so much that I couldn't and therefore I have never read Book 7. So this is my version of the Harry Potter universe. That means Dumbledore lives, Ron started to use his brain and Hermione is not wonder girl.

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Harry paced back and forth angrily in the Headmaster's office. "Malfoy is claiming he's a Veela and that I am his mate."

"I am and you are," Draco said smugly as he allowed his eyes to wander over Harry's body.

"I'm not talking to you," Harry snarled. "Well?" Harry snapped at the Headmaster.

Dumbledore nodded his head as he popped a lemon drop into his mouth. "You're correct."

"And the Ministry says I have to marry him because **he** says he's a Veela," Harry snorted in disbelief as he glared at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore leaned forward, resting his arms on the desk. "Harry, my boy, you have to understand it's for the safety of the community that you must marry young Mr. Malfoy."

"For the safety of the community?" Harry sputtered in outrage. "It was for the safety of the world that I destroyed Voldemort. It was for the safety of the community that I lost my Godfather. It was for the safety of the community that I lost my best friend. And now you're asking me to marry **him** for the safety of the community!"

"Yes," Dumbledore said simply, as Draco wisely stayed silent. "Until a Veela is bonded with their mate their powers are unstable. They're more likely to harm those around them," Dumbledore explained happily as he sucked on his hard candy.

"So let him bond with someone else," Harry snarled. "I'm not gay."

"I'm sure you'll come to love Mr. Malfoy in time," Dumbledore said without a care in the world.

"Let me repeat myself. **I. Am. Not. Gay.** I am not a queer. I don't want to take one up the hole for the good of the community," Harry said. "Let him find someone else to marry."

"I'm afraid there isn't anyone else. You will marry Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore's voice had a note of finality to it.

Harry crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the Headmaster. "And how do we know that he is a Veela? For all we know this could be plot that his father dreamed up to get revenge upon me for destroying his master."

"I can assure you Harry that this isn't a plot or anything like that," Draco said in the soothing tone of voice one would use with an upset child.

"Shut up," Harry snapped at Draco. "I'm not talking to you."

"Harry," Dumbledore scolded, "that no way to talk to your mate."

"He **is not** my mate."

"But you are, my love," Draco cooed with a malicious glint in his eyes. "Even the Ministry agrees that you are my mate."

Harry looked back and forth between the Headmaster and Draco. "And if I don't agree to marry him."

"Then the Ministry will give you to Mr. Malfoy to do with as he pleases, with no rights as a magical citizen."

"So my choices are to marry him, be raped and have some rights or not marry him and have the Ministry still give me to him, be raped and have no rights or freedoms."

"Harry my boy you will not be raped," Dumbledore tried to assure him. "You will experience the relationship that exists between a joined couple."

"Even if one of them says no?" Harry asked in a disgusted tone of voice.

"Of course not. Why would someone deny their love something, especially something as special as that?"

Harry blinked once. Twice. And a third time. "You are a fool."

Dumbledore stared at Harry in shock before Harry turned away and stared out the window over the grounds of Hogwarts. Dumbledore looked at Draco. Draco looked at Dumbledore.

"Well," Dumbledore suddenly said breaking the silence that had descended on them. "I think we should start planning the wedding, after all there is a lot to do in such a short time."

Harry looked over his shoulder at the Headmaster. "Short time?"

"Well, yes," Dumbledore said with a smile. "Draco wanted to complete the bond as soon as possible. When was it…" Dumbledore asked turning his attention to Draco.

"The 15th," Draco said smugly before reaching over and taking a lemon drop from the candy dish and popping it into this mouth.

"But that's 5 days from now!" Harry sputtered.

"I don't see any test or papers that need to be turned in on that day," Dumbledore checked the schedule books for all the class Hogwarts has. "I'm assuming a short honeymoon before returning to your classes."

"I was hoping for a quick trip to the Riviera but father is insisting we go to Paris," Draco admitted.

"I remember Paris," Dumbledore said fondly. "Lovely city. Definitely a place for lovers."

"I… I need to get away," Harry said out loud as he started towards the door.

"Harry," Dumbledore called out in a firm voice.

Harry turned back to look at the Headmaster and Draco. "I need to think. Too much. It's just too much."

Dumbledore nodded his head. "Oh course my boy. Completely understandable. Go take some time and think just don't leave the castle."

Harry nodded his head as he escaped the office.

* * *

Harry's friends found him sitting on the battlements lost in thought staring out at the Forbidden Forest.

"Told you I would find him," Ron boasted as he rolled the Marauders' map back up.

"You only found him because of the map that Hermione suggested we use," Ginny commented as she hurried over to Harry's side and snuggled up against him. "Hi Harry."

"Hey Ginny," Harry gave his girlfriend a one armed hug.

"We've been looking for you everywhere, Harry," Hermione told him. "Have you been up here the whole time?"

"Sorry but I had to get away," Harry admitted as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Was it something to do with Dumbledore calling you to his office?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded his head before taking a deep breath. "Dumbledore called me in to tell me that Malfoy claims he's a Veela…"

"Blimey!" Ron interrupted. "Always knew he was more of a girl than a bloke."

A thoughtful look crossed Hermione's face. "Since neither of Draco's parents are Veela then it must be a trait that he inherited from an ancestor. The gene passed down on both lines until it combined into Draco making him a Veela."

"Which means that for all of Draco's preaching about how pure he is, he's far from it. The hypocrite," Ron chuckled evilly at the news.

"But why did the Headmaster want to tell you that, Harry," Ginny looked up from where she was snuggled against him.

"He wanted to tell me that Draco was looking for his mate," Harry struggled to say.

"He's not after Ginny, is he?" Ron exclaimed. "Did Malfoy want to warn you off of Ginny since he was trying to claim her as his own?"

"Now Ron if that's the case then there is nothing Harry can do about it. The IWC set down strict guidelines with regards to Veelas and their mates," Hermione stated in her most teacher-like tone of voice. "If Ginny is Malfoy's mate then there is nothing we can do but accept it."

Ginny pulled away and look at Harry with concern in her eyes. "I'm not Malfoy's mate, am I Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "I am."

The world seems to stop as Harry said those two little words.

"Oh," was all Ginny said as she pulled completely away from Harry.

"Yeah," Harry replied glumly. "I've been up here trying to think up a way to prove that Malfoy isn't a Veela; that it's all trick so they can get revenge on me for defeating Voldemort."

"I… I didn't know that you were that way, Harry," Ron said uncomfortably.

"What?" Harry said in confusion.

"Liking blokes and all that," Ron explained with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I don't!" Harry exclaimed. "I like girls! They're trying to force me into marrying him and if I don't they'll give me to him anyway but this time as a slave."

"Harry Malfoy. It doesn't exactly roll off the tongue but I'm sure you'll get used to," Hermione said.

"**No!**" Harry exclaimed angrily. "There has to be a way out of this."

"I think I better leave," Ginny said softly as she edged towards the door. "I mean it's been fun Harry but you belong to Draco now. And I don't want anyone saying I tried to break up a marriage or anything."

And with that Ginny fled through the door but they faintly heard her say, "I wonder were Dean is at?"

Harry stared at the door that Ginny had escaped through before letting out broken laugh and collapsing back against the wall of the battlement. "I didn't expect that. Of course with the way my day's been so far I don't know why I didn't."

"Well you didn't expect her to stay when she couldn't have a life with you, now did you," Ron said in defense of his baby sister.

"It's call tact, Ron. She should have waited until after the marriage before moving on," Hermione explained. "She could have given Harry some moral support in his time of need."

"I need your help," Harry turned to his best friends before they could start arguing. "I need your help proving that Malfoy isn't a Veela and that this is all a trick."

"I'm sure the Ministry has already done that, Harry," Hermione told him.

"Riiiight," Harry rolled his eyes at her faith that the Ministry would actually do its job despite all the evidence she had to the contrary. "The Ministry always does the right thing. Just like they gave Sirius a trial and proved he was guilty before throwing him in jail. Or how they proved I was lying about Voldemort being back until they saw him in the Ministry."

"That was then, this is now. I'm sure the Ministry made sure that Malfoy was telling the truth on this and if they didn't Dumbledore would have," Hermione countered. "You just have to face the facts, Harry. You're going to marry Draco."

Harry stared at Hermione in shock. "I never thought you would be an advocate for slavery, Hermione."

"What!" Hermione exclaimed. "I'm not! I never! Slavery is wrong!"

"And yet you're supporting the Ministry's attempt to force me to marry Malfoy and if I don't then they'll give me to him anyway, no matter what I say on the matter," Harry replied.

"Harry's got a point there," Ron chimed in.

"Keep out of this, Ron," Hermione snapped before turning back at to Harry. "I can't believe you are accusing me of supporting slavery."

"Then what would you call what they're forcing me into, if not slavery? Because I sure as hell don't want to marry Draco and be **raped** whenever he wants to because that's exactly what it would be **rape**," Harry shouted.

"You don't know that, Harry," Hermione tried to reassure him in soft tone of voice one would use to help sooth a scared animal. "You might enjoy it. You might even come to love him."

Harry stared at Hermione in shock for a moment before blurting out, "Are you completely bonkers!"

An expression Ron and Harry had seen on Professor McGonagall's face many times when they'd done something wrong appeared on Hermione's face.

"Of course you're not," Harry said in a sarcastic tone of voice. "This is Hermione Granger, we are talking about after all. She, who is the smartest witch of her generation. Well known crusader for house elf rights, even though she has never listened to them about what they **really** want or need. She knows better than they do what is best for them and she'll just force it on them regardless of what they think. Of course she will completely ignore those who would beg for a fraction of that drive and determination to be applied to their problems. I'm sure that those who suffer lycanthropy would be more than happy for you to fight for their rights. Or you could have fought to get Sirius a trial before he died."

Hermione took a deep breath before slowly letting it out. "I realize that you're upset right now, Harry and do not realize exactly what you're saying. When you come to your senses you can apologize to me."

And with that Hermione walked away leaving Harry and Ron behind.

Ron looked at the door Hermione had disappeared through then back at Harry. With a shrug of his shoulders he said, "I don't know what to tell you, mate. I can owl my dad and see if he can find if anyone who checked on Malfoy's claim. Aside from that I can't think of anything I could do to help."

"I would appreciate it, Ron," Harry ran his hand through his hair. "Bill didn't have this much trouble when he married Fleur."

"Yeah. Well Bill wasn't dating anyone when he met Fleur. Beside both of them insisted on taking it slow; to get to know each other but both of them knew they were destined for each other," Ron explained.

Harry slumped in his seat. "I'm screwed, aren't I?"

Ron nodded his head. "Yeah, unless we can prove Malfoy's lying."

"Even if I can I have a feeling they're going to force me into it anyway," Harry admitted. "I don't know what to do."

"I don't know either. I wish I knew how to help you Harry but I don't."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** There is Always a Way Out

**Author:** Lady FoxFire

**Rating:** M

**Warning:** Death, Not a Pro-Hermione or Ginny fic. Ron has a brain

**Summary:** Welcome to another Character X is a Veela and Harry has to marry him but with a twist. Warning: Not a happy ending

**Disclaimer: ** Nope. Sorry I don't own the Harry Potter series. In fact I don't own all the books either. And you can forget about the movies. I mean did you see the horrible werewolf in the 3rd movies? It looked like a dog with mange not like a werewolf!

**Bad Author Notes:** You write a story in which you have Hermione has faith into the new ministry and Dumbledore and you get blasted by the pink fangirls… which seems to be made up of mostly of boys… for not portraying Hermione as defeater of everything good and righteous.

* * *

News of Harry and Draco's upcoming wedding spread quickly through Hogwarts with mixed reactions. Parkinson cried about how Potter had stolen Draco from her no matter how often Malfoy claimed they were never boyfriend and girlfriend. A small number of the younger Muggle-borns were starting to wonder exactly what they'd gotten into when they learned that anyone could be forced into a marriage. But in general most of the students in Hogwarts approved of the marriage even if they felt sorry for Harry.

Draco could be seen strutting around Hogwarts like a proud peacock that has caught his hen whenever he was not reminding Parkinson that they had never been a cute couple. And in typical Malfoy fashion, he took to pointing out to Harry's friends that Harry was soon to be his bride until death do they part.

In response to Draco's actions Dean Thomas suggested that Draco could play the bride in the marriage since he tended to be the more feminine of the two; always worried about his hair and fashion. Draco snidely pointed out being concerned about one's appearance does not make someone a girl and beside that Malfoy's never bottom for anyone.

As for Harry when he wasn't required to be in classes he wasn't seen in public. The only time most Gryffindors saw him was in the early morning and late night when Harry would return to go to sleep.

On the day before the wedding, Mr. Weasley was able to owl Ron to let him know that he was neither able to confirm or deny the truth about Malfoy being a Veela. It seemed that everything concerning Draco being a Veela was hush-hush and no one was talking about it.

Harry was less than pleased with the information but grimly accepted it. For the rest of that day Harry could be seen wandering around Hogwarts, touching things with reverence before moving on.

That night the students at Hogwarts went to sleep excited about the wedding that would be taking place in the Great Hall tomorrow.

* * *

"Where is Mr. Potter," Headmaster Dumbledore growled at Ron and Hermione as they stood before his desk.

"I don't know." Hermione told Dumbledore "I haven't spoken to him for several days and I won't until he apologizes."

"What would Mr. Potter have to apologize for, Ms. Granger," Professor McGonagall wanted to know.

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. "He accused me of being pro-slavery even with everything I've done to free the house elves."

McGonagall looked over at Ron for clarification.

"Harry pointed out how this marriage is a form of slavery since he doesn't have any choice in the matter," Ron explained. "And then he pointed out that she hasn't done anything for werewolf rights or helped Sirius to get a trial."

"The Headmaster was working on getting Sirius a trial. He understands how to manipulate the Wizengamot and get a trial faster than I could. And besides there are people who are already speaking up about the rights of werewolves but no one is speaking up for the rights of house elves," Hermione said in her defense.

Dumbledore pinched the bridge of his nose. "And what about you Mr. Weasley. Do you know where Mr. Potter is?"

Ron shook his head. "He was already in bed when I went to bed last night and gone when I woke up."

"Do either of you have an idea where he could be?" McGonagall asked.

Both young adults shook their heads.

"Maybe the Room of Requirement or the owlery," Hermione suggested.

"I thought that the wards would tell you where everyone was at if there was an emergency, Headmaster" Ron commented.

"That is true, Mr. Weasley but since this not an emergency Hogwarts is refusing to tell me where Mr. Potter is currently hiding," Dumbledore answered.

"I guess Hogwarts doesn't think that Harry should be forced to marry Draco either," Ron commented.

"What about the Marauders' map, sir? We could use it to track Harry down," Hermione suggested.

"Excellent idea, Ms. Granger," the twinkle returned to Dumbledore's eyes. "Do you know where it is at the moment?"

Her eyes sparkling at the praise the Headmaster had given her Hermione told him. "Harry normally keeps it in his trunk."

"Except he's been carrying it around so he could avoid Malfoy," Ron admitted.

Dumbledore rubbed his forehead as if to dispel an oncoming headache. "Mr. Weasley would you please check Harry's possession and if you find the map please bring it to me."

Ron sighed. "Yes, sir," and left Dumbledore's office in search of the map.

* * *

Ron was just walking past the gargoyle guarding the entrance to the Headmaster office when a voice called out to him.

"Where is he, Weasley? Where is Potter?"

Ron turned and looked in the direction the voice had come from and saw Draco and Lucius Malfoy standing a short distance away.

"No one's sure where he is," Ron asked. "The Headmaster said that wards don't show any sign that he's left Hogwarts. He's probably in some room cursing everyone who is forcing him to marry you."

"Potter should be grateful for the chance to marry me," Draco said snidely.

"Right," Ron barely kept himself from rolling his eyes. "But you'll have to excuse me I need to get something from my dorm. I'm sure that the Headmaster would be more than pleased to see you, Mr. Malfoy."

"Mr. Weasley," Mr. Malfoy replied with a nod of his head as he started to the entrance of Headmaster's office.

"Father, what about Potter," Draco glanced back in the direction Weasley had gone.

"I'm sure that Dumbledore is doing everything possible to discover the location of your mate," He replied as he tapped his wand on the gargoyle's head to signal to those in the office that someone was here to speak to the Headmaster.

"Do you think that the Ministry would view this as Potter's refusal to marry me," Draco asked as he followed his father up the stairway.

"Only if Potter has left Hogwarts without permission," Lucius replied.

Draco let out a humpf sound. "He's too much Dumbledore's man to do that."

"Exactly," Lucius said smugly before entering Dumbledore's office.

"Welcome Mr. Malfoy and young Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said warmly as the two men entered the room.

"Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Ms. Granger," Mr. Malfoy said with a nod of his head. "I am of the understanding that my son's future mate has disappeared," Lucius said as he took a seat.

"I'm sure that young Harry is wandering around the castle and lost track of time," Dumbledore replied.

"Of course," Lucius replied. "And how do you plan on finding him before the wedding? The tailor needs to make some final adjustments to the marriage robes."

"I didn't know that Harry had been measured for new robes," Hermione commented.

"Madam Malkin still had the measurements from the last time Mr. Potter was in for school robes. She was more than willing to supply them to me so my personal tailor could make the new robes," Lucius explained. "He needs to make the final adjustments now."

"That's probably the best way of handling this given Harry is being so skittish about the marriage and such," Dumbledore commented as he ate a lemon drop. "What colors did you settle on for the robes?"

Lucius brushed some lint off his robes. "Slytherin, of course."

"Shouldn't you have used some of the Gryffindor colors, since Harry is a Gryffindor?" Hermione chimed in.

Lucius just smiled at her.

They continued to chat about the wedding and the honeymoon the young couple would be taking until Ron returned.

"Sorry, Professor. I couldn't find it," Ron shot Draco a look.

"How will we find him now?" McGonagall asked.

"Shouldn't the Headmaster be able to find him through the wards?" Draco asked from where he lounged against the way next to the chair his father was sitting it.

"If a student is in danger or an emergency has been declared I can locate them easily," Dumbledore explained. "But in this case Hogwarts is refusing to tell me anything except that Harry has not left the school grounds."

"So ask a house elf where he's at," Draco said in a dismissive tone of voice.

Granger, Dumbledore and McGonagall shared a looked before the Headmaster summoned one of Hogwarts house elves.

A young male house elf appeared with a pop "Headmaster summoned Blinky? Does Headmaster need tea and cakes? Blinky make pretty cakes for Headmaster."

"No, thank you Blinky," Dumbledore said. "I would like to know if the house elves know where Harry Potter is."

"Blinky knows where Harry Potter, sir is at," the house elf replied.

Everyone waited a moment for Blinky to tell them before McGonagall let out a sigh and asked, "Please tell me where Harry Potter is at in the castle."

Blinky pulled on his ears. "Professor Kitty should not go where Harry Potter, sir is at. No should go."

"Why shouldn't she go there," Hermione asked softly as if speaking to a frightened child.

"Harry Potter, sir would not want Professor Kitty to see him like that," Blinky replied.

"Is Potter naked," Draco asked with a leer. "Doesn't want anyone to see him in the nude."

"No," Blinky shook his head. "Harry Potter, sir know that Professor Kitty has seen willies before. Professor Kitty has seen Harry Potter, sir's willie before."

"What?" Lucius exclaimed as he rose to his feet, glaring at Professor McGonagall.

Blinky nodded his head. "Professor Kitty change Harry Potter, sir nappy many times when Harry Potter, sir wear nappies."

"Yes" McGonagall sighed fondly. "And he had remarkable aim at that age too."

Dumbledore chucked before saying, "Tell me where I can find Mr. Potter, Blinky."

Blinky seems to shrink in on himself. "Does Blinky have to? Blinky could iron his ears instead."

"No, we need to find Harry now. He has a wedding to attend," Dumbledore said firmly.

"Headmaster Dumbledore can find Harry Potter is in the very top of the bell tower near the North Tower," Blinky answered.

"He's on the roof," Draco said in disgust.

Blinky slowly shook his head.

"I don't remember a bell tower anyplace in Hogwarts," Dumbledore said thoughtfully as he tapped his index finger against his chin.

"I do," Ron spoke up. "It was on the map Harry has. We never got a chance to explore it."

"Do you remember how to get there?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Ron closed his eyes for a moment before nodding his head. "I'm pretty sure I can find it."

* * *

"This should be it." Ron pushed open the door to a small and very empty circular room. The only thing to bear noting was an old wooden ladder built against the wall to allow the house elves access to the bell. "And he's not here."

Draco pushed his way past Ron and walked it to the center of the room. "Where is he?" he demanded. "The house elf said Potter was in here."

"He could be hiding under his invisibility cloak," Hermione suggested.

"Invisibility cloak!" Draco spun around to face Granger. "Potter had one! That explains how he was able to wander around the school after curfew without anyone seeing him."

"Now. Now. Let's not quibble over the past. What is important is that we find Mr. Potter so that the wedding can proceed," Dumbledore said in his most grandfatherly tone of voice as he entered the room. "Lucius, if you would be so kind as to guard the door while the rest of us spread out and try to find Mr. Potter."

"I don't think that is necessary, sir," Ron said softly.

"And why is that, Mr. Weasley? Did you find him?" Dumbledore turned to Ron.

Ron didn't answer but stared up into the interior of the tower to where the beams crisscrossed to support the roof.

All eyes follow Ron's line of sight.

"Oh god!" Hermione exclaimed as she dropped her eyes from the sight. "I was… I didn't think… Is he…"

"He didn't want to be forced into a marriage. I guess he figured this was his only way out of it," Ron said softly.

"Stupefy"

Draco collapsed to the floor unconscious as the spell hit him.

"What are you doing, woman?" Lucius snarled at McGonagall for being the source of the spell.

"Protecting the school and your son," McGonagall snapped back. "Or have you forgotten that your son is a Veela who just found his mate dead?"

"They haven't mated yet!" Lucius replied.

"They were mated a soon as your son selected him just because they did not consummate the relationship is unimportant," McGonagall countered. "A Veela who has just lost their mate is a danger to everyone around them."

With a couple flicks of her wand and a few words, Professor McGonagall had Draco floating in the air. "I'll take Mr. Malfoy to the hospital ward. She can keep him sedated until we can deal with him."

And with that she walked out of the tower with Mr. Malfoy's body following behind her.

"Lucius, come help me with Mr. Potter," Dumbledore sounded older than anyone had ever heard him before.

"But..." Mr. Malfoy started to say.

"Minerva will take good care of your son," Dumbledore stated. "And besides I believe that your son would be comforted by the fact that his family handled his mate's remains and not some stranger."

* * *

It was nearly an hour later when Dumbledore led Harry's body covered with Mr. Malfoy's cloak into the hospital wing followed by Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger.

Dumbledore directed his magic to place Harry's remains on the bed that had unofficially been designated as being Harry's.

"Madam Pomfrey," Dumbledore called out.

"Headmaster," Madam Pomfrey said grimly as she came out of her office her eyes on the unmoving body on the bed.

"I… I assume Minerva told you want happened," Dumbledore said.

Pomfrey nodded her head in reply.

"Where is my son," Mr. Malfoy looked around the hospital wing for Draco.

"He's already gone," Madam Pomfrey replied.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Mr. Malfoy demanded.

"According to the law I had Professor McGonagall contact the Veela Council about what happened. They sent their representative to retrieve young Mr. Malfoy and return him to the Veela enclave," Pomfrey reported.

"What!" Malfoy sputtered.

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "When a Veela loses their mate suddenly they can become emotionally unstable and it is best if they're surrounded physically and magically by those able to handle them."

"My wife and I can handle our son at the manor," Lucius stated firmly. "There is no need to include outsiders in this family affair."

"Unfortunately that is not an option, Mr. Malfoy," Madam Pomfrey replied. "A grieving Veela is a danger to the community as a whole and must remain under a watchful eye."

Lucius sighed. "Of course. You are right, Madam Pomfrey. After Draco has had some time to grieve he'll be able to come home to his mother and me."

Pomfrey shook her head. "I'm sorry to tell you this, Mr. Malfoy but your son is never coming home. Veelas, even quarter Veelas never recover from their grieving. For the rest of young Mr. Malfoy's life, he will be grieving for Harry."

"But… but how will he find a wife? Produce an heir for the Malfoy line?" Malfoy demanded as a slight trace of panic found its way into his voice.

Pomfrey took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm afraid that is impossible. Due to the nature of male Veelas and their grieving… he's been castrated."

Silence descended on the hospital wing, only the faint sounds of the students moving around in other parts of the castle could be heard.

That was until Lucius Malfoy roared, "What!" as everyone else winced from either the noise or from the idea of being castrated.

Madam Pomfrey pulled out a small bottle from her robes and handed it to Malfoy. "It's a calming potion. Take it," she ordered. "You've suffered too many shocks today."

Lucius took the potion as ordered before handing the empty bottle back to Madam Pomfrey.

After a few minutes passed, Pomfrey asked, "Calmer now?"

Lucius nodded his head. "Why castrate him? And can we save him before they do it?"

"It's a bit like gelding a stallion, it makes them calmer and gentler. Most male Veelas who have lost their mates end up working with orphans that the Veela community takes in, not all of them are gifted with magic," Pomfrey explained.

"Harry would like that," Hermione chimed in. "It could be a way for Draco to feel closer to Harry at least in spirit."

Malfoy turned and gave at Hermione look that in the past had sent many people running for their lives.

"I still need an heir," He growled.

"So father one," Ron suggested. "A baby brother for Draco?"

Malfoy snarled before storming out of the hospital wing.

"What did I say wrong?" Ron asked.

"Ahhh…" Dumbledore stammered. "It was discovered that certain people have become sterile due to either repetitive exposal to the Cruciatus or do to the effect of a tattoo they all shared."

Hermione and Ron were silent for a moment before Ron said, "I guess this means the Malfoy line is dead too."

"Ron! That is uncalled for!" Hermione chastised.

"Actually I think it's perfect. It's something that… Karmala or whatever that name was that you spouted about would go for," Ron snapped back.

"Karmala?" Hermione replied in confusion. "Do you mean Karma?"

"That's it. Karma. It serves them right for trying to force Harry into marrying Draco," Ron replied.

"It was the law!" Hermione snapped in reply. "They had no choice and neither did Harry. Draco was a Veela and his Veela nature chose Harry as his mate."

"Prove it," Ron snarled back

"Prove what?" Hermione demanded her hands placed on her hips.

"Prove that Draco was a Veela. Because my father can't find anyone who tested him," Ron replied.

"Well Dumbledore…" Hermione stopped and looked around. "Where did he go?"

"He left," Madam Pomfrey answered as she cast spells on Harry's body that would stop the process of decay until he was in the ground.

"But I need him to tell Ron that he is wrong. Draco is a Veela or at least a partial Veela," Hermione demanded.

Madam Pomfrey just looked at Hermione before shaking her head and returning to her duty.

Hermione let out a snort in frustration.

"Madam Pomfrey," Ron said. "Do you know if Draco is Veela or part Veela?"

Pomfrey turned to look at both young adults and then in a monotone tone of voice said, "Due to my medical oath I am not permitted to discuss the medical history of a patient to anyone unless said patient has given me permission."

Hermione ground her teeth together in frustration. "Harry should have just accepted the marriage after all it is the law! If he had done that he wouldn't be dead right now!"

"Right," Ron said with a nod of his head. "And Muggleborns should be married Pure-bloods especially those who haven't added any new blood to their line in ages. I'm sure you'll be very happy as Mrs. Crabbe or Goyle, Hermione."

"What!" Hermione sputtered. "I wouldn't marry either of them if they were the last man on earth."

"But if the law says you have to then you won't have a choice in the matter. Harry didn't," Ron pointed out.

"But that was different! Draco was a Veela. They have to have their mate!" Hermione countered.

"And when Bill met Fleur, they knew they were meant to be together to the end of time. And when Harry was told of his upcoming wedding he looked for a way out. And he found it. That tells me that Draco wasn't a Veela not even a part Veela," Ron pointed out. "The Malfoys were after his fortune and for revenge. They probably were going to arrange for an accident after the wedding. Draco would mourn for a time and then he would find love again."

Ron looked over at Harry's body. "At least Harry found his way out and got his revenge at the same time."

He turned to look at Hermione. "If you ever valued Harry's friendship then I would suggest that you start campaigning so that if someone claims to be a Veela or any other type of magical creature that they have to be tested to prove what they are before they try to force anyone to do anything," Ron said. "Because someone somewhere will try this again. And if they get away with it, we'll never see the person again. They'll be out of town, or they're not feeling good or some excuse but in the reality they'll be dead."

Hermione shook her head. "That's not how it was. Harry was Draco's mate."

"Then go to the Veela Council and ask. They'll tell you if he was a real Veela or not," Ron countered before storming out of the hospital wing.

"They wouldn't do that! The Headmaster wouldn't allow them to do that to Harry," Hermione said more to herself than anyone else.

Madam Pomfrey looked over at Hermione as she finished up her work. "People have done more than that for love and revenge."

"But Dumbledore wouldn't have agreed with it. He would have tested Draco to see if they were telling the truth," Hermione replied.

"And Dumbledore is still a man, an old man. And people make mistakes. And sometimes they're blinded by their dreams, by their ideas and by their ideas of romance," Pomfrey replied. "Somewhere in the world someone is saying I love you but what they really mean is I hate you."

And with that Madam Pomfrey turned to her office leaving Hermione alone in the hospital wing with the remains of her friend.

* * *

**Post Bad Author Notes:** My Muse had planned to end the fic there but then this very cute bunnie hopped in with this whole new ending, so my Muse blended them together. So we have this ending and then we have the Alt Ending.


	3. Alt Ending

**Title:** There is Always a Way Out

**Author:** Lady FoxFire

**Rating:** M

**Warning:** Death, Not a Pro-Hermione or Ginny fic. Ron has a brain

**Summary:** Welcome to another Character X is a Veela and Harry has to marry him but with a twist. Warning: Not a happy ending

**Disclaimer: ** Nope. Sorry I don't own the Harry Potter series. In fact I don't own all the books either. And you can forget about the movies. I mean did you see the horrible werewolf in the 3rd movies? It looked like a dog with mange not like a werewolf!

**Bad Author Notes:** You do what you have to do to keep your Muse happy

* * *

The line of people who came to pay their respects stretched out the Great Hall and into the Entrance Hall and every day since Harry had been laid out in the Great Hall the line seemed to grow longer and longer.

Ron stood at the top of the stairs in the Entrance Hall and watched the people who came to say their good-byes.

"Harry would have hated this," He said softly to himself.

A soft pop to the left of him indicated the arrival of a house elf.

Ron glanced briefly at the house elf to see which one it was before turning back to the line of people.

"A lot of people come to see Harry, haven't they, Dobby," Ron said.

Dobby nodded his head. "Harry Potter, sir is a great wizard. It is only right that they come to say good-bye."

"But they're not," Ron said. "They're coming to say good-bye to the Boy Who Lived to Defeat the Dark Lord, not to Harry. The papers are printing that Harry took his own life over what he had to do in the war, not over being forced to marry Malfoy."

"But that is not right," Dobby said. "Harry Potter, sir did not want to marry him. Harry Potter, sir wanted to find a witch and make with the giggles then have many babies for Dobby to take care of."

"Yeah. Harry would have liked that," Ron said with a nod of his head. "Thought it would be Ginny then Harry could have been my brother… well brother-in-law but he would be family then. Never expected Ginny would move on so quickly. Guess I don't know my own sister very well."

"Harry Potter, sir was not too surprised. Harry Potter, sir felt that Harry Potter's girl Weasley loved the Boy Who Lived more than Harry Potter, sir," Dobby replied.

"Yeah, the image is pretty hard to get past in order to see the real Harry. Even I had problems getting past it. Took me a lot of growing up so I could see the real Harry. Nearly lost his friendship a few times because of how blind I was," Ron said.

"Harry Potter, sir is a great wizard," Dobby said.

Ron made some noises of agreement as he nodded his head. "So did Harry send you to check on us? To make sure we didn't decide to follow him."

Dobby shifted his weight from one foot then to the other. "Dobby was worried about Miss Grangy and Harry Potter's Weasley."

Ron glanced down at the house elf then back at the line of people. "Right. So is Hermione still in the Library?"

"Miss Grangy is still there. Miss Grangy is looking through many books," Dobby answered. "Dobby offered to help but Miss Grangy sent Dobby to check on Harry Potter's Weasley."

Ron chuckled. "That's Hermione for you. She'll claim to need help but if you're not doing something the correct way which is her way, she'll send you off on to do something else."

Ron looked back down at Dobby. "Dobby would you or any of the other house elves know if Hermione has tried to contact the Veela Council?"

"Dobby does not know but Dobby has not heard other house elves talk about it," Dobby answered. "Dobby did hear that one boy in Gryffindor did owl the Veela Council. It was boy who likes the plants."

"Neville," Ron said absentmindedly. "Somehow I'm not surprised he would look it up. If anyone has a real chance of changing the world it would be him."

"Not Miss Grangy?" Dobby asked.

Ron shook his head. "No. Hermione is really smart but she's really dumb too. I mean when she makes up her mind about something she expects everyone to just fall in and do what she says. It doesn't matter if they don't agree or have a better idea."

"Dobby knows," Dobby said as he nodded his head. "House elves were upset when Miss Grangy try to trick house elves with clothes. Miss Grangy wouldn't listen when house elves said house elves don't want to be given clothes."

Ron nodded his head. "That's why I'm not surprised that she hasn't tried to contact the Council."

"Dobby doesn't understand. Why won't Miss Grangy contact them," Dobby asked.

"Because if she did then she'll discover a truth that is the exact opposite of what she believes it is," Ron answered. "And if that happens then she would have to face the truth that if she had taken the time and tried to help Harry," Ron nodded his head towards the line of people, "that wouldn't be happening."

Minutes passed by as Ron and Dobby watch the procession of people and magical beings enter and exit the Great Hall.

"So where is Harry planning to go?" Ron asked.

"Dobby doesn't understand. Harry Potter, sir is dead," Dobby said nervously.

Ron snorted. "One thing I know that Harry is not is stupid. I know he had a plan set up in case the Ministry tried to throw him in Azkaban for taking out the Dark Lord so I can't see him not figuring out a way to escape this whole mess. I figure he is hiding in the Chamber of Secrets waiting for a way to slip in with the crowd and make his escape if he hasn't done so. And I'm sure that Hogwarts is helping him since the castle didn't tell Dumbledore where he was at. So as a friend, I want to know where he's escaping to."

"Bora Bora," Dobby answered after a few minutes.

Ron looked at Dobby in confusion. "Bora Bora? Where in the world is that?"

"Dobby does not know but Harry Potter, sir said Bora Bora," Dobby answered.

"Bora Bora," Ron said to himself as he turned around and started walking away from then Entrance Hall. "If my mum keeps nagging me about marriage and grandchildren, I'll fake my own death and join him. I'm sure he'll find some type of adventure to go on."


End file.
